kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2015 Event
__TOC__ Counterattack! The Second Operation SN View Patch Notes and New Content Thread Summer 2015 Event now in progress! Estimated time left: September 2 2015 11:00:00 +0900 Introduction * Event Start: 10th August 2015 (The Extra Operations between E-5 to E-7 will be opened one day later) * Duration: The event will run until 11:00am on 2nd September 2015 Japan time (UTC +09:00). * Large Scale: Hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event * Special Mechanics: See [[#Mechanics|'Mechanics' section]] to learn how these special mechanics are applied for this event *# Difficulty Selection *# Shiplocking *# Combined Fleet *# Aircraft Proficiency (Currently Work In Progress) *# Reinforcement Expansion (Currently Work In Progress) *# Combat Provisions (Currently Work In Progress) *# Underway Replenishment (Currently Work In Progress) Mechanics Participation Requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots Difficulty Selection * The Prototype Catapult item that is a requirement for Zuikaku/Shoukaku's second remodel will drop only on Medium or Hard difficulty settings in Area-E6. Even if completing all other maps on Easy, consider completing E6 specifically on Medium with your best fleet in order to obtain this item. * If you have limited resources, check the rewards for a map in advance to decide for yourself what is the most efficient way to get maximum resources while still reserving enough resources to complete Area-E7. Ship-Locking Ship-locking means that the maps are divided into multiple operations, and ships that you sortie to one operation could not be used on other operations. For example during the 2014 Event, a ship used on AL (E-1 and E-2) cannot be used on MI (E-3 and E-4). This means that as you go further into the event, you will have less available ships for sortie. This is why it is recommended to have multiple ships properly raised for each ship type, e.g. using your best CAVs on early maps will lock it there, thus you'll have no more CAVs for later maps, which might even be required for branching. There's two parts in the system: The Ship-tagging part and the Ship-locking part *'Ship tag':The system will 'tag' your ship IMMEDIATELY AFTER you sortie your girls to the map. Depending on what map you send your girls to, they'll a get certain tag color. **E-7 is the only map that will not tag your ship with a new tag since it allows all ships with the exception of E-5 ships to sortie. **Tags are there to stay for the duration of the event and they can't be overwritten by another tag. **Tags are unique to the specific ship they're applied to, so if you have multiple Kagas, you can sortie one Kaga into E-2 and the other Kaga into E-3. *'Ship lock':The system will 'check' your fleet to see if there are any ships with tags that don't match the map's tag. If there are no ships with conflicting tags, you're allowed to sortie that fleet. **However, the system will ignore conflicting tags if the chosen map difficulty is Easy. Meaning E-1/ E-2 tags are ignored if you're trying to sortie E-3 on Easy. On E-3 Medium / Hard, the ship locking restriction applies. **IMPORTANT: Ship locking does not apply to ships being used in support expeditions. Meaning your ships that are tagged with E-1/ E-2 can be used in support expeditions to help your fleet that is sortieing E-3 Ship-lock maps Fleet Locking Table: How to read the table: Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. blue ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. *To put it simple for E-7, every ship can be used except the ship that you sent to E-5. *For E-1 and E-2: REMEMBER! E-2 is a Combined Fleet! Your ships in E-1 can still be used in E-2 just remember to make it a combined fleet! What ships are known for special branching? *E1: Kikuzuki confirmed *E3: Unconfirmed report for (Zuikaku + Shoukaku) or Shouhou(+CVL) or (Suzuya or/and? Kumano) or (Ryuujou + Tone) *E4: (Kongou + Haruna) or (Kirishima + Hiei) confirmed, (Yuudachi + Akatsuki) or (Yuudachi + Harusame) or (Kirishima + Ayanami) reported, and (Yuudachi + Ayanami) and (2 out of 3 in Ayanami, Harusame, Akatsuki) are unconfirmed, with (Takao+Atago) rumored. Ryuujou confirmed. *E5: Akitsushima +DD confirmed, unconfirmed report for Akitsumaru *E6: Fubuki + Furutaka confirmed, Ayanami + Yuudachi confirmed, Akizuki unconfirmed. However note that these pairings are ill-advised. *E7: Akitsumaru + CV leads to X/Y. Event Quests E-7 Boss Special Mechanism According to August 13th's tweets by game staff, there exist ways to make the E-7 boss weaker (see E-7 section in the page), but the effect will reset everyday at 00:00 JST. (However there are nothing visible to indicate the weakening) (The effect reportedly do not activate during the first two day of the event) Time until reset: (If you see the timer increasing instead of decreasing, that mean the day's reset has already occurred, please edit this section to remove old timer and add new timer) * Aug 25: August 25 2015 15:00:00 +0000 August 25 weakening effect reset * Aug 26: August 26 2015 15:00:00 +0000 August 26 weakening effect reset * Aug 27: August 27 2015 15:00:00 +0000 August 27 weakening effect reset Event Maps Map Editing Notes * Use SOURCE EDITOR for editing the maps. If you opened it via Visual Editor by any chance, CLOSE IT. It is advised to change your to source editor. * Only edit TEXT contents and VALUES. DO NOT edit HTML tag containers, wiki-text sectioning, and its spacing. EVEN if you know HTML yourself, even if you see the tags are mismatched, DO NOT edit them. You will see that its actually not mismatched if you edit the whole "Event Maps" section. It will really NOT look right if you're editing only one specific map. * For Ship Drop markup, please check Thread:295964 for what ship should be considered rare and should be marked as red and the rest should be keep as black. For ships confirmed to drop at certain difficulty or above, use (Difficulty +) to label them. If the info is absent then DO NOT include this in your edit. State where do you get the info from in the edit comment/reason field. E-1 E-2 E-3 |boss_medium_basic = |boss_hard_basic = |boss_easy_final = |boss_medium_final = |boss_hard_final = |rewards_easy = * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) * Reinforcement Expansion x1 * Emergency Repair Personnel x1 |rewards_medium = * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) * 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni * Reinforcement Expansion * Emergency Repair Personnel x1 |rewards_hard = * Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) * 15m Duplex Rangefinder + Type 21 Air Radar Kai Ni * Reinforcement Expansion x2 * Emergency Repair Goddess x1 * Improvement Material x3 |branching = * Having BB+CV total be ≤4 will allow you to go C->E. Except when: **Having >2 CVs will send you from C->D ** Having a SS will sent you from C->D ** Having more than 1 CLT will send you from node C->D, forcing 2 aerial nodes, decreasing ammo and fuel for boss battle. * Having 2 or fewer BB(V) + CV in a surface fleet will route from D -> X. * A and F are choice nodes * LoS check at H node |tips = *This is a carrier heavy map. Recommended to take several fighters to preserve air supremacy/superiority. *D and E are aerial battle nodes *Ships used on this map can also go to E-6 so there is no need to skimp on strong ships |boss_node = Z |drop_A = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_B = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_C = * DD: Kagerou, Fubuki, Arashio, Yuudachi * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_D = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_E = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_G = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_H = * DD: Maikaze , Hatsuyuki, Fubuki, Asashio, Ooshio, Akatsuki, Yuudachi, Kuroshio, Hatsuyuki, Kagerou, Akigumo, Murasame, Ayanami * CL: Nagara, * CA: Furutaka, Maya, Suzuya, Tone, Kumano * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: Kirishima * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_I = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_J = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_X = * DD: Maikaze, Akigumo * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: Zuihou * CV: * BB: * SS: [[Maruyu|'Maruyu']] * Auxiliary: |drop_Z = * DD: Akigumo, [[Amatsukaze|'Amatsukaze']] (Easy+), [[Isokaze|'Isokaze']] (Medium+), Maikaze, [[Tanikaze|'Tanikaze']] (Easy+), Urakaze, Hamakaze, Yuugumo * CL: Sendai, Kiso, Kitakami, Ooi, Kuma, Nagara * CA: Atago, Takao, Myoukou, Kako, Ashigara, Suzuya, Tone, Mogami, Kumano, Chikuma, Furutaka * AV: [[Mizuho|'Mizuho']] (Easy+) , Chitose, Chiyoda * CVL: Jun'you, Zuihou, Shouhou * CV: Shoukaku, Zuikaku * BB: Haruna, Hiei, Kirishima, Kongou * SS: [[Maruyu|'Maruyu']] * Auxiliary: }} E-4 |boss_medium_basic = |boss_hard_basic = |boss_easy_final = |boss_medium_final = |boss_hard_final = |rewards_easy = * Hayasui * Underway Replenishment * Combat Provisions |rewards_medium = * Hayasui * Underway Replenishment x2 * Combat Provisions * Improvement Material x3 |rewards_hard = * Hayasui * Underway Replenishment x3 * Combat Provisions x2 * Improvement Material x5 * Medal |branching = * To start at B fleet must include one combination of the following: **Kongou + Haruna **Kirishima + (Hiei or Ayanami) **Yuudachi + (Akatsuki or Harusame) **Fubuki + Hatsuyuki **Choukai + Furutaka + Kako **Furutaka + Fubuki *If BB+CV total is >4 then this will override the above rule and force A * Having 2 DDs will generally route from node F->H. **Exception to this is when BB+CV total is ≥3. In this case will route to I. ***Having Ryuujou and 2 DD will allow F->H even with 3 BB+CV. * More than 4 large ships (BB/CV>4) will route from G->K. * LoS check at G and H |tips = *Enemies on north route (BDFHZ) become much STRONGER when boss in her final form. *Enemies on night battle nodes (E and G) become WEAKER when boss in her final form. *Boss is an installation type so Type 3 Shell will give you a large damage multiplier against her. * A and B are submarine nodes. * D is choice node. * E and G are night battle nodes (Easier to deal with if you have Night battle equipment: starshell, searchlight, night scout). * I is a fuel maelstrom node. * 1 CVL full reppuu can get AS at boss pre-final, and parity at node H, making it much easier to clear boss. * You can take 2 CV(L)s down the night battle route to get AS at boss in final form, as long as you don't go over the 4 large ship limit. (i.e 4 BB + 2 CVL) * You can use WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) in this Map * It is recommended to use 2 fBB (Kongou Pair) 1 CA(V) 2 DD 1 CVL prefinal going B-D-F-H-Z * Using 4SS will go to node C that allow farming for drop. * For farming node C. take CVL CLT and 4SS. This way you avoid getting C/D rank at SS node, and have painless farming in C node. Use Torpedo bombers with high ASW stat and enough Fighters for node C AS+. |boss_node = Z |drop_A = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_B = * DD: Michishio * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_C = * DD: [[Yukikaze|'Yukikaze']], [[Akigumo|'Akigumo']], [[Yuugumo|'Yuugumo']], [[Maikaze|'Maikaze']], [[Hayashimo|'Hayashimo']], Suzukaze, Asashio, Kagerou, Ayanami, Nenohi, Samidare, Yuudachi, Shigure, Shirayuki, Arashio, Ooshio * CL: Nagara, Yahagi * CA: Maya, Choukai, Takao, Tone, Furutaka * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: Hiei, Kirishima * SS: Maruyu * Auxiliary: [[Akashi|'Akashi']] (Med +) |drop_D = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_E = * DD: Hatsuharu * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_F = * DD: Shigure * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_G = * DD: Ayanami, Arashio, Yuugumo, Asashio, Suzukaze, Shirayuki, Shigure, Nenohi, Wakaba * CL: * CA: Maya * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_H = * DD: Yukikaze, Suzukaze, Shiranui, Fubuki,Maikaze * CL: * CA: Choukai, Maya * AV: * CVL: Junyou * CV: * BB: Kirishima * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_I = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_J = * DD: Hatsushimo, Shiranui * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_K = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_L = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_Z = * DD: Akigumo, [[Hayashimo|'Hayashimo']], Maikaze, [[Takanami|'Takanami']] (Easy+), [[Kiyoshimo|'Kiyoshimo']] (Easy+), [[Umikaze|'Umikaze']] (Easy+), Kuroshio, Hatsuharu, Yukikaze, [[Yuugumo|'Yuugumo']] Makigumo, [[Asashimo|'Asashimo']] (Medium+) * CL: [[Yahagi|'Yahagi']], Ooi, Kitakami, Naka, Nagara, Sendai, Tama, Kuma * CA: Tone, Chikuma, Myoukou, Kinugasa, Nachi, Takao, Aoba, Mogami, Furutaka, Kako, Ashigara * AV: Chitose * CVL: Shouhou, Ryuujou, Junyou, Hiyou * CV: * BB: Nagato, Mutsu, Hiei, Kirishima * SS: * Auxiliary: [[Akashi|'Akashi']] (Easy+) }} E-5 E-6 |boss_medium_basic = |boss_hard_basic = |boss_easy_final = |boss_medium_final = |boss_hard_final = |rewards_easy = * Underway Replenishment x2 * Improvement Material x5 * Medal |rewards_medium = * Prototype Flight Deck Catapult * Underway Replenishment x2 * Improvement Material x6 * Medal |rewards_hard = * Prototype Flight Deck Catapult * Underway Replenishment x3 * Reinforcement Expansion x1 * Improvement Material x10 * Medal |branching = * Surface task force always starts at node A. * Carrier task force starts at node C, unless you use (Ayanami + Yuudachi) or (Furutaka + Fubuki) or (Kirishima + Hiei), which would then start at node A. * Using any CLTs will route from C -> O. |tips = * Node G is a choice node. * Node J is a choice node. * Node D is a night battle / yasen node. * Node H is an air battle node. * It is recommended to use 4 CV(L) + 2 BB, 1 CL + 2DD + 2 CA + 1 fBB (taking care to avoid the above pairings of (Ayanami + Yuudachi), (Furutaka + Fubuki), and (Kirishima + Hiei)) in a carrier task force and either go C-E-G-H-L-Z or C-E-G-F-J-M/K-Z. * On Hard, L Node is a 50/50 chance for 1 Wo Kai, which changes to 100% 1 Wo Kai on final kill - which can be completely disabled with Maya AACI + proper AS. |boss_node = Z |drop_A = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_B = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_C = * DD: Suzukaze * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_D = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_E = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_F = * DD: Shigure, Shiranui * CL: Ooi * CA: Chikuma * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_G = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_H = * DD: Kagerou, Arashio, Michishio * CL: Isuzu, Jintsuu * CA: Kako, Aoba, Ooi * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_I = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_J = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_K = * DD: * CL: * CA: Furutaka, Kako * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_L = * DD: [[Tanikaze|'Tanikaze']] , Hamakaze , Kagerou, Michishio, Shigure, Suzukaze, Samidare, Urakaze * CL: Jintsuu, Nagara, Isuzu * CA: Nachi, Maya, Furutaka, Haguro * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: Chitose |drop_M = * DD: * CL: * CA: Haguro, Takao * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_N = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_O = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_P = * DD: * CL: * CA: * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: * SS: * Auxiliary: |drop_Z = * DD: [[Kazagumo|'Kazagumo']] (Easy+), Naganami, Shimakaze, Hamakaze, Tanikaze, Urakaze, Makigumo, Asagumo, [[Yamagumo|'Yamagumo']] (Medium+) * CL: Sendai, Kitakami, Kuma, Kinu, Yura, Isuzu, Abukuma * CA: Nachi, Haguro, Suzuya, Tone, Chikuma, Choukai, Atago, Maya * AV: * CVL: * CV: * BB: Fusou, Ise * SS: [[Maruyu|'Maruyu']], I-168 * Auxiliary: }} E-7 Event-specific FAQ Why can't I sortie to E-3/5/6? :You have to complete a series of event-related quests first, [[Summer_2015_Event#Event_Quests|read here.]] Can I farm for Isokaze/U-511/Roma/Takanami/Tokitsukaze in this event? :Yes. Can I farm for Akizuki/Prinz Eugen/Amagi/Katsuragi/Littorio/Akitsushima in this event? :No report yet. Will boss pattern revert to pre-final kill pattern after a map is cleared? :Yes. See Also References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) In-House Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals * [E-1] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-2] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-3] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-4] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-5] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-6] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-7] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters Live Streams and Playlists Citation Event Preparation Guide * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals * [[Summer 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * MyFleetGirls database * Poi Database (difficulty-marked, automatic) * Discussions at doorblog * Twitter (Not so reliable) * DropColle (Not so reliable, manual report) * Chinese Forum aemedia, Chinese wiki moegirl, Chinese kcwiki, Chinese joyme, Chinese NGA Forum * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events